Spending eternity with you
by Rosalie Hale Cullen
Summary: What if Edward had met Bella before the Spanish Influenza hit. They fall in love and get engaged. However, the Spanish Influezna comes in 1917 and Carlisle changes Edward and Bella. They live together as vampires...First fanfic!
1. Prologue

**Summary: It is set in 1915. Edward only wanted to be in the army. He never really cared for a girl to marry. That is until he met Isabella Swan. They fall for eachother, but the Spanish Influenza hits. Bella and Edward's family all die from the virus. Elizabeth Masen pleads Carlisle to save Edward and Bella with his power. The rest of the story is how Bella and Edward live as a vampire and when Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper enter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. They are all under the control of Stephenie Meyer!! Hail Stephenie Meyer!!**

* * *

Prologue

Prologue

Carlisle's POV:

I bustled through each door of the hospital, trying to treat the patients as best as I could. It felt so helpless to watch them cry in pain. More than fifty people were dying each day. All because of the Spanish Influenza. We still couldn't find a solution, and we were running out of time. It seemed like all of Chicago would die. Some doctors were surprised to see me working with these patients and not contracting the deadly disease.

_Thank you, immortality._

But it wasn't fair. Here I was, a terrible vampire. And there were people dying on cots. All innocent people.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went through the next door. I saw Elizabeth Masen staring at her son and a brunette girl with sad eyes. Elizabeth was devastated when her husband was the first to die. Her son, Edward seemed to become hopeless. It was terrible. The only thing that kept him fighting was his fiancée, Isabella Swan.

I went to check on Elizabeth. She looked up at me, frantically. Her bright green eyes were wide with a pleading look. She began to whisper frantically at me.

"Save my son. Please! Do anything in you power. I know you can. I know you can save him. He must live. And Bella! She can't die. He would never live without her. You have to save them both. They mean the world to me. Please!...This…is….all…all I uh…uh..ask…of…of…y-you…"

And those were her last words. I checked her heart and breathing.

Nothing.

She was dead.

I was shocked. Who was she? How did she know? I never showed any signs of being a vampire.

I looked over at Elizabeth's son, and he looked at his mother in shock and sadness. He had green like this mother. He was a handsome young man. He resembled his father in many ways.

Edwards eyes flashed back at Bella's pain-filled face.

"Bella!" he screamed. His voice was filled with pain and love.

Bella whimpered in response.

Edward turned towards me. "You have to save her! You have to! Please!!" he screamed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. What was there to lose? I could change them into vampires, and fill Elizabeth's last wish. I've been very lonely for the past two hundred years. I could finally find someone to live with and make a family.

I opened my eyes and looked back at Edward. I nodded my head.

There wasn't much time left. I made sure no one saw and grabbed Edward and Bella's trembling bodies and took off. I raced through the rooftops towards my home.

I placed them on a bed in the guest room, side by side. I decided to bite Isabella first. Her condition was worse than Edward.

I sunk my teeth into her neck and sucked a little blood. Her blood was so sweet. Floral, somehow. If I had been a newborn, I would have surely sucked her dry.

I pulled back and she screamed in agony. I understood the feeling. It was like flames erupting within your blood.

Edward's eyes snapped wide open and looked at his love. He looked at me with anger.

"What did you do?! What's wrong? Why is she in pain??"

I didn't answer her questions. I simply bit into his neck as well. He let out a yelp and began whimpering. His thoughts of Isabella were lost in the pain.

For the next three days, I stayed in the room to watch over the couple's transformation.

When their whimper died down, they began to stir. Isabella opened her eyes first. They were a bright red color.

She turned to look at Edward as his eyes began to open as well.

They gasped when they saw each other. I let them alone for a few minutes. But I would have to take them hunting, soon.

* * *

**Alright, guys. This is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism. Please review! I want to know if I can continue!!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Hey, guys. I was so happy with all the subscriptions I got. You made me so happy! I was actually really scared. And I appreciated all the constructive criticism I got! I'm really happy now, so on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it. I do, however own William Andrew Swan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight.

Bella's POV

"WILLIAM ANDREW SWAN!!" I ran after him.

This was the last straw! I love my brother, but he can be the most pesky 9 year old in the world! Sometimes I just want to rip him to shreds! I mean, seriously. Honey smeared on my bed sheets?! Does he not know how long it would take to clean that off? I had just done the laundry this morning!

I heard him giggling as he ran down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy! Bella is going to hurt me. Save me! Save me!" he shrieked as he grabbed onto my mother's waist.

"Oh, Alex. It's ok. Bella won't do anything. Right, Bella?" She raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to object.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you heard what he did, mother, then you would understand my fury." I muttered.

My mother turned towards Alex. That little monster had an innocent frown on his face. Oh, no. He better not start—

"Mommy, she's lying!" he cried. I widened my eyes in exasperation. "I-I didn't do anything!!" he wailed.

My mother held him closely and chuckled. She winked at me, and I knew that she didn't believe him. "It's ok. It's ok."

I stormed off into my room and stripped the sheets off my bed. I hated going to the launderer's. The owner's son, John Newton, always gave me these weird looks and tried to start nonsensical conversations. "What do you think of my wonderful shirt today, Bella?" or "Bella, don't you think the roses here are absolutely amazing?! Oh, you can have on if you want." Yeah, right. **(a/n- yes, this is Mike Newton's grandfather.) **

I took the sheets, grabbed my purse and hat, and stormed out of the house. I was grumbling to myself as I walked into the Newton's Laundry Shop. And lucky me, John Newton was working today.

He seemed a little intimidated at my foul mood.

"Oh, Bella. It's so wonderful to see you. Didn't you come just this morning? Missed me already?" he smiled cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. This man will never stop.

I turned around to tell him about how I would never even dream about missing him when I bumped into someone. My sheets went flying around as I fell to my doom. I close my eyes and braced myself to meet my good old friend- the ground.

But it never came.

Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me and bring me to my feet.

One sheet fell on me, and I couldn't see who my savior was.

Whoever it was, he pulled it off and my hate fell in the process, causing my hair to tumble down around my face.

My eyes were still shut and I opened them to see a Greek God standing in front of me. He was gorgeous. His tousled hair was a beautiful shade of brown and red. His facial features were perfect and angular. His eyes. Oh, his eyes. They were a shocking green color and I found myself getting lost in them.

I suddenly realized I had a death grip on his arms as if my life depended on them. I quickly released myself from his grip and stepped back, looking down to hide my blush...

"Erm, thank you…sir."

Edward's POV

"Edward, could you come here for a moment?" my mother called.

I put my socks and shoes on and sprinted down the steps. "Yes mother."

My mother, Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Edward I need you to take some of my clothes to the launders, as I am busy at the moment. Could you please be a dear and run down the Newton's Laundry Shop?"

I smiled. "Sure, mother."

She was about to give me the clothes when she stopped and frowned.

"Edward, dear, you are never going to get women to fall for you if you leave your hair in a mess like that. It's very unimpressive!" she scolded.

I groaned. My mother was so stubborn about finding the right woman for me. Yeah. Of course. Like I would really find a girl who would be my "prefect match."

"Mother, I told you. I'm not ready for that. I'm seventeen! I'm not looking for love! I'm looking for being drafted into the army! And I'm not going to let love become a priority that will come before that."

My mother frowned, disapprovingly. She handed the sheets and turned back to her work.

I sighed, and walked out the door, grumbling to myself.

A girl. A girl?! How is that supposed to make my life change? Oh, I know. Stress. She would want me to buy all the beautiful jewelry and dresses for her until I become broke. That's exactly what a girl would do. Love is for the people who don't have anything to do in life. It's useless and a waste of time and money.

Now the army! That's what I really want. Running through the fields with a gun and riding in a jet with bombs. What a glory! Only a few more years, and I would be drafted into the army.

My father was happy about my interest.

My mother…not so happy. She had some silly, irrational fear that I would get injured in battle, and—once again—not find that "right woman."

Oh, bother. Who cares?

I walked into the shop and almost groaned. John Newton was on shift today. That man was always trying to impress the girls. One time, I was in a hurry and he told me to wait because there was some woman standing behind me who was also in a hurry. What a perverted scum!

I walked past the idiot looking away, and accidentally ran into someone.

Our sheets flew around us, as she was about to fall. I caught her as one of her sheets fell on top of her, masking her face. I slowly pulled the sheet off, causing her hat to come off and her hair to tumble down around her face.

I gasped at the angel before me.

She was a goddess. Her face was delicately curved into a heart shape. Her full lips were a luscious cherry pink color. Her mahogany hair was long and cascaded in curls around her face and down her back. Her eyes were a deep pool of chocolate that pulled me in.

She blushed a beautiful shade of red and pulled back out of my arms. My empty arms ached to hold her again.

She looked down and whispered, "Erm…Thank you…sir."

Her voice was like a thousand chimes.

It was at that moment that my theory of girls and love had crumbled into dust.

I had found her.

**Alright, guys. I'm glad you're sticking with the story, so far. Please please review. It motivates me to write more!! I love u !!**


	3. Chapter 2: Love Struck

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS!!**

**Ok, I'm sorry if I confused you guys. The prologue is in the future. Chapter one starts from when Edward and Bella first meet. I'm so sorry if that was confusing!! Ok, just clarifying that! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or the characters. William Swan is my character. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Struck

Bella's POV:

This was so embarrassing. Why did god hate me so much? Did I just have to trip and fall in front of the most handsome man on earth? Where is the justice in this world? Why me? What had I ever done to anyone?

My ongoing thoughts were broken by his smooth, velvet voice.

"Edward. Edward Masen." He flashed a crooked smile and stuck his hand out for me too shake. God, could he get any more perfect?

It took me a second to rip my eyes away from his face and I suddenly realized he was waiting for me to shake his hands. I blushed stupidly and placed my small hand in his. As soon as our skin made contact, I felt a jolt of electricity and gasped. At the same time, I felt _whole_. It was like I was safe from anything in this world.

I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine. His face was filled with shock, wonder, and…something I couldn't really put my finger on. He probably felt the jolt too. _Strange…_

I cleared my throat.

"Um, uh…Bella Swan." I said smiling back at him.

It felt like we were lost in our own world. That is until some jerk decided to clear his throat. I jumped and turned to see John Newton's annoyed face. It seemed like he didn't really appreciate the exchange. He glared at Edward with jealously. His eyes wandered back to me and he smiled kindly. _Here we go…_

"So, Bella. Did you notice the weather today? It's absolutely beautiful! Why don't we go for a stroll this evening?" Did he not know how pathetic he sounded?

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, John. The streets are covered in puddles from a previous rainstorm and the skies are still cloudy. I don't know about you, but I don't find that in the least bit beautiful!"

He didn't say anything after that. He just nodded and turned towards the next customer.

Edward coughed to hide a laugh. I turned to see him struggling to hide a smile. I fought the urge to stick my toungue out at him like Will would.

I picked up my hat and sheets and walked past him to give my stained cloths to the one of the ladies who worked there. I came back to John and tossed a few coins at him. **(A/N- work with me here, I don't know how laundry shops in the 1900's work.)** The idiot still had the nerve to smile warmly at me. Will was seriously going to get some whippings for making me go through this. As I turned around I noticed Edward looking at me. It wasn't the same look that John would give me, but I couldn't tell what it was.

He walked up to me. "Miss Swan. Do you mind if I walk you home?" his voice was so smooth and soft. All I could do was look up into his eyes and nod.

He smiled crookedly and walked out of the shop as I followed. I noticed how strong and steady his movements were. He was probably in the army.

As we walked he brought up some small talk.

"So, Miss Swan--"

"Bella." I interrupted. "Please. Call me Bella."

He smiled crookedly and whispered my name. "That's a lovely name for a lovely woman."

I blushed furiously and looked down.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I couldn't believe this gorgeous human thought I was beautiful. Me! Isabella Marie Swan. Lovely! I was only a average seventeen year old girl. Nothing special. Well, except for the fact that I'm so clumsy, I trip over mere air. But that is nothing to be lovely about.

"Where do you live?" he inquired.

Normally, I would have been frightened by a man who asked me where I lived. But somehow, I felt safe with him. It was like I could easily trust him with anything.

"Um, third house down Park Court Lane." I pointed towards the street.

He looked up and smiled. "Ah! What a coincidence! I live in the sixth house down the very same street. I wonder how it is I never met you."

I also wondered how I never noticed this handsome god on my street. Then again, I'm always sitting around at home, reading, writing, or cooking.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen. You?" I looked up at him and saw him smiling back at me.

"Seventeen." He replied.

I looked down to hide my smile.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, suddenly.

We were turning the corner and walking towards my house by now.

"Of course." I replied, suspicious. "What would you like to know?"

He hesitated. "Well, your sheets looked like they were smeared with honey. I was uh…wondering how you managed to get honey all over you bed sheets like that. It didn't look like a minor spill."

I sighed and grimaced. "My little brother, William. He's nine and he finds fun at bothering me all day. I can never find peace when he is in the house."

Edward looked amused. "Ah…." Was all he said.

"Um..." I spoke up. "Can _I_ as you something?"

He chuckled. "I suppose that's fair."

I smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you uh, well…if you were in the military?" He seemed strongly built enough to be drafted as a soldier.

His smile seemed to falter slightly. "Well, I had interests. Before…But now, I think I'm finding something else more interesting." He gazed off at the sunset.

We were standing in front of my door I was about to ask him what he was so interested in when the door burst open, revealing my evil little brother.

"Hello, _Isabella_!!" He said in a low menacing voice. I groaned. He could never leave me the hell alone! He was about to say something else when he noticed Edward standing next to me. Edward looked down at William with an amused expression.

William looked up at Edward pointedly and turned back at me with a cheeky smile. "So, _Isabella_. Is this your new _boyfriend_?" He sneered.

I blushed furiously and glared down at him. "Shut up, idiot." I muttered under my breath.

Then I spoke up. "No, _William_. This is our neighbor." For some reason, I really wanted to be more than just neighbors. "His name is Edward Masen. He lives three houses away. He's in the military, you know." I winked up at Edward, tell him to follow along. "He told me that if you cause anymore problems, he would severely punish you- military style." Now I've got him.

Edward smiled mischievously and looked back down at William. "That's right, William. Us military folks show no mercy at all. One mistake, and you have to go without dinner and do fifty pushups, clean out the dirt fields, and run forty laps. Not so fun, huh?"

That did it.

William looked up at me with frantic, pleading eyes. "I-I didn't bother my sister! I promise! I won't ever bother her. Ever! Don't make me do that. Don't make me!!" He ran back inside.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Edward. He seemed to be shocked by William's reaction.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just acting it all out so he can get your sympathies. I tell you, he is the worst liar. He can act his way through anything." I shook my head.

Edward laughed. "That is one interesting brother you have." He looked back at me with twinkling eyes. "But not as interesting as his sister." He murmured.

I blushed and looked down.

He brushed his hand down my cheek and I felt the electricity again.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He murmured.

I smiled and blushed harder. He thought I was beautiful! ME! BEAUTIFUL!! I never thought anyone would see me as beautiful.

"Bella." He whispered and brought my chin up with his finger. "You're amazing. I would like to know you better. What do you say about dinner this Friday?"

I grinned like a fool and nodded my head slowly. "I would love that."

He flashed a beautiful grin and whispered, "I'll pick you up at seven sharp. Until then, Isabella..." He turned and walked towards his house.

It took me awhile to unfreeze from the doorstep and walk into the house.

All I could think was, "_He called me beautiful…me…beautiful….ME….BEAUTIFUL….ME!!...BEAUTIFUL!!"_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Will standing in front of me.

He smiled evilly. Oh no. He heard our conversation. Darn! So he knows we were lying. I braced myself for another round of his torture. He smirked and began speaking in a high-pitched, feminine voice. "Oh, Edward! I would love to join you for dinner!!" he giggled in a high pitched voice.

I growled and ran after him.

Edward's POV

I walked home in a daze. I couldn't erase the image of the angel's face in my head. Not that I wanted to. She was so beautiful. Not only on the outside, but in her heart as well. She was perfect in every way.

I opened the door and stepped into my house, barely aware of the goofy grin plastered on my face.

My mother walked into the room and caught the expression on my face. She responded with a knowing smile and almost squealed with delight. That snapped me out of my trance.

"I KNEW IT! OH, EDWARD. WHAT DID I TELL YOU! WHO IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU MEET HER? DID YOU TALK TO HER? WHAT IS SHE LIKE? SHE MUST BE GORGEOUS……"

She went on until I interrupted.

"Mother. Sit down and I'll you."

She sat on the nearest sofa with a huge grin and twinkling eyes.

I sighed and launched into my explanation of Isabella Swan. Her eyes…her smile…her blush…her expressions…All equally, and exceptionally stunning. I told her about how we met and our conversations. Of course, being my mother, she asked for every single detail. She told me to explain what she was wearing, what exactly she said, how she said it. It took me almost fifteen minutes to explain exactly how I met her. Finally she let me explain how I asked her to dinner this Friday.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'm so happy! I was starting to think you would actually never marry! I mean, your seventeen! I was afraid you would never find her. But you have and she sounds amazing! So where are you taking her?"

I smiled. "A place as perfect as her."

**Alright guys! That's chapter two. A lot of you probably think Edward is being a bit too straight forward. But we are in the 1900's and Edward is basically a grown man. So I'm kinda trying to make it move along like that. **

**Please please review! You guys have been amazing!**


	4. Chapter 3: Beautiful Darkness

**Chapter 3 is up! Sorry took a little longer than necessary. I was just so stuck on how to proceed with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for William**

Bella's POV:

My brother squealed as he jumped out of my grasp.

"You pesky, bothersome _monster_!" I growled.

He just giggled and ran into my father's arms.

My father, Charlie Swan, was a former military soldier. He had just retired a few months ago, and my mother couldn't have been happier. She had been worried sick that he would get wounded or even killed. But I knew my father was a strong man. He was always cheerful and supporting. I couldn't have imagined a better father.

Will shrieked as my father pulled him up on his shoulders.

My mother came into the room and gave Charlie a quick kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! Isabella got herself a _boyfriend!!_" He giggled.

I blushed and glared at him. He just smiled back at me victoriously.

Charlie chuckled. "Is that so?"

Reneé looked at me with twinkling eyes and a big smile. "So, Bella. Who is he?"

I sighed and looked at Charlie pointedly. He understood and walked out with Will sticking his tongue out at me. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue back at him.

I looked back at my mother as she waited for me to tell her.

I sighed happily. "His name is Edward Masen and, coincidentally, he lives in this very same street, only three houses away. I met him at Newton's Laundry Shop and he offered to walk me home. Goodness, mother you should have seen him. He has the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. His voice is like smooth velvet. His hair is the most beautiful shade of red and brown. When he smiles, it makes me feel all warm inside. But there is more than just looks. When he touches me, I get this shocking feeling. It's like nothing I've felt before."

Renée bit her lip as she held in a squeal. "Oh my, Bella! Looks like you really have fallen for this man!"

I blushed and smiled. "He said I was beautiful, mother. Me! Then he asked me to dinner tomorrow! I can't wait!"

Renée walked over to me and held my hand. "I'm so happy for you, Bella! I thought you would always sit around at home, reading books. Now, finally, you've found someone. I think he might be the one for you, Bella!"

I closed my eyes wished for that to be true. I imagined myself in a wedding with Edward. Then we would live together and have cute babies. Finally we would become grandparents and watch our grandchildren run around with love and happiness.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my mother. "He just might be…" I whispered and ran upstairs.

I couldn't get any sleep that night for two reasons.

* * *

One, Edwards face was still etched into my mind. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his voice. I clutched my pillow and squealed into it. How is a girl supposed to sleep in this state?

Second, I was nervous Will would pull another stunt tonight. Again. You would think that after all these years he would at least try to act mature. Nope. I secretly felt sorry for the girl he would marry.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the angel's voice. My head whipped in the direction of the sound, and there was Edward Masen. He was sitting in the rocking chair next to my window, looking back at me with a crooked smile. His face glowed under the moonlight's glory. If possible, he looked even more beautiful.

I suddenly snapped back into reality and realized that my parents were in the room right next to mine, and Edward was here. God, if my father found out, he would bust Edward's head open. I shuddered at the thought.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He stood up and walked towards me. His green orbs pierced right through my brown eyes. When he reached my bed, he sat down and cupped my face with his hands. I leaned into his touch.

"I couldn't stand a second without you, Bella. Do you really expect me to sleep when all I could think about was you?"

He leaned forward and his sweet breath caressed my face.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella. You're all I want. There isn't anyone else in this world that has touched my heart like you. I love you, Isabella."

I couldn't speak. He just told me everything that _I_ was thinking about _him_.

When I finally found my voice, I poured out all my heart's desires in rushed whispers. "I feel the same way, Edward. I want us to live together and get married. Then we would live together and have cute babies and grandchildren. My life would be perfect with you. You're my everything. Edward," I leaned closer. "I love you."

He leaned closer and tilted his face. Our lips were just a centimeter apart when something pushed me roughly.

My eyes snapped opened to the bright sunlight that burned my eyes.

I groaned. It was all just a dream.

I turned around to see who had pushed me and realized it was the monster himself. He smiled and clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes.

"Oh Edward!" he squealed. "Edward, you're my everything! I love you, Edward! I _love _you!!"

I pushed him away and buried myself under my sheets. I was _not_ going to deal with his bothersome acts today.

If there was one thing I would change about myself, it would be the habit of sleep-talking. It was so embarrassing! Will would wake up every morning to hear what I would say in my sleep. Oh, curse my sleep-talking!

Will hopped onto the bed and started to jump on me.

"Get up, Bella! Get _up!_"

I groaned and pushed him off.

"I'm up, I'm up!!" I yelled.

He laughed and ran away.

I forced myself out of bed. This time, I stripped my bed and hid the sheets in the closet. That would keep him from messing with those sheets…for awhile.

Out of habit, I glanced over at the calendar on my wall.

_Friday…_ I sighed and walked out of my room. That was when something hit me. I paused and walked backwards into my room and looked at my calendar again. _Friday? FRIDAY?!_ I gasped and mentally slapped myself for forgetting such an important day. He said he would pick me up at seven sharp. Oh god, oh god. I didn't even decide what to wear! So much to do! I brushed my teeth thoroughly and took a long, clean shower. I stepped out and threw on some house clothes.

I ran down the steps as I tied my hair into a lose bun.

Renée was already cooking breakfast and I joined her.

Charlie walked in at that moment with his little boy walking right behind him. It was so adorable how Will idolized Charlie. He would try to walk like Charlie, talk like Charlie, laugh like Charlie. Now only if he could be mature like Charlie…

My father sniffed the air. "Mmm… something smells absolutely delicious!"

Renée smiled. "We're cooking blueberry pancakes, so you two gentlemen must set the table. No pancakes, otherwise."

Charlie chuckled and set the table with Will.

Suddenly, he began to cough uncontrollably.

Renée panicked. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, dear. Nothing. Just get me a glass of water."

She rushed to the sink and filled a glass and gave it to him. He chugged it down and seemed to be a little better.

I narrowed my eyes. What was that?

Once the pancakes were made, we all sat around the table and ate while laughing and talking. I loved my family. Even Will. We were all so happy together. Nothing could take us apart.

After breakfast, Charlie got the newspaper and sat at the dining table and quietly read it. Renée and I were cleaning the dishes.

He grimaced at some news and began mumbling under his breath.

Renée looked at him confused. "What is it, Charlie?"

Charlie looked up and coughed once. "Well, it says here in the news that some soldiers who have fought in the Great War **(A/N- WW1)** have contracted some deathly disease called Spanish Influenza. Apparently the disease had originally started in London and had spread from there."

Renée gasped. "Oh, Charlie! That's terrible. You should get checked up soon."

Charlie coughed forcefully again and I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and gave it to him. He took it gratefully and swallowed it in two big gulps.

I looked at him with worry. "Father, mother is right. You should get checked. Your coughing is beginning to worry me."

He smiled and placed his hand on the side of my arm. "Don't worry, dear. I'm fine. If it makes you happy, I'll get a check up with the doctor tomorrow, ok?"

I sighed and nodded.

I turned back to the dishes, still unsettled. Charlie said the disease was deathly. What if he really…

I shook off the thoughts and continued with the dishes.

* * *

I screamed in frustration and fell back on my bed.

Renée ran in. "Bella, Bella? What's wrong?"

I groaned. "Mother…I have no idea of what to wear."

She laughed. "Is that all? It sounded like you were dying up here." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue dress and white hat. "Here. These are perfect."

I sighed and hugged Renée. "Thanks, mother. You're a life saver."

She chuckled. "Oh, I know. Now get dressed. You only have half an hour and I need to do you hair and make up!" She hurried out of the room, closing the door.

I grabbed the dress and put it on. It was a beautiful dress. Simple, yet beautiful. **(A/N- ok, I'm gonna need your help here. I spent all night trying to find the perfect dress, but I still haven't found one. Can any of you guys help me out? People who do will be mentioned in the next chapter. The person who finds the perfect dress will win a free preview to the next chapter. Thanks, guys! On with the story…)**

I walked out of my room and went into the restroom so my mother could apply the make up and do my hair. She tied my hair up into a tight bun, allowing a few curls to fall around my face and placed my hat on top of my head. She applied black eye liner and a light colored lip stick. After a good half hour, she was done.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked…well, beautiful. The makeup accented my eyes and lips and the hat and dress were gorgeous. I squealed and hugged my mother.

"Thank you, mother! I love you!" I kissed her cheek and ran out of the restroom, across the hall, and down the stairs. I was glad to see that Will wasn't in the house at the moment. He must have gone to play with some friends.

I took a few breaths and calmed myself. Suddenly, I heard three quick raps on the door. That was him!

I smoothed out my dress and walked carefully towards, the door. I didn't want to trip at a moment like this. Slowly, but eagerly, I opened the door and saw my personal God.

He was wearing a black tux and black slacks. He looked amazing in black. It complemented his hair and skin very nicely. His hair was messy as usual, but I liked it. He had my favorite crooked smile on. In his hand was a single red rose.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

Edward's POV:

I threw my dress clothes on and tried to comb my uncooperative hair. It looked like it was going to stay untidy, so I left it like that. I fumbled through the drawers, trying to find that 'special occasion' cologne.

"Damn it…" I growled. Where was it? I looked around and saw where it was. Smacking myself on the forehead, I took it from the counter top. _Of course…_

I looked over myself in the mirror quickly, and then ran downstairs. I checked my wrist watch and it read 6:48 pm. Great. That gave me just enough time to walk over. Luckily it was a warm day in Chicago, so I chose the perfect day for my dinner surprise with Bella.

I walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Mother, I'm leaving. I'll be back around 8:30, alright?"

She smiled and walked over to me. "Take your time, Edward. I want you to have the best time of your life with her. She sounds really special."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek before I walked out of the kitchen. I was about to exit through the front door, when I saw a bouquet of roses on the small table. I took one, single rose and stroked it. It was almost just as beautiful as Bella. I would give this to her when I pick her up. I smiled and finally exited the door.

As I walked down the street, I saw her brother William playing with some kids outside. I chuckled. He was one heck of a kid, I'll give him that.

When I got to Bella's house, I have three quick taps on the door and stood back. The door opened slowly and I gasped when I saw my angel. She was stunning. Her dress was a dark blue color that hugged her waist tightly and flowed down at the skirt. She looked beautiful in that color. It complemented her skin tone nicely. Her long ravenous locks were tied up into a tight bun with a few curls hanging around her face. Finally, her white hat sat on her head and completed her angelic looks amazingly. I might be in heaven at the moment.

When I finally caught my breath, I greeted her with a "Hello, Bella." I handed the rose to her and she took it with a blush on her cheeks. I chuckled. It seemed to be really easy to make her blush.

"Thanks." She murmured.

She smiled in return and whispered. "Would you like to come in?"

I smiled and nodded. As I walked into her house, I noticed that everything was simple, yet warm. It was a very welcoming house. I like it.

Bella walked into the living room and placed the rose in a glass vase. I sat down on the nearest couch.

Suddenly, her mother came rushing down the stairs and into the room. She looked just like Bella, only she was slightly taller and seemed more spontaneous. I chuckled because she reminded me of my mother.

"Hello, Edward. It's so great to meet you! Bella has told me so many things about you. You must be quite the charmer."

Bella blushed and came to sit beside me on the couch. I chuckled replied, "I hope so, Ms. Swan. You have a very lovely house."

"Oh, please. Call me Renée."

I smiled at her warmth. Suddenly, a tall man with dark curly hair came into the room. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello." He shook my hand. "You must be Edward Masen. I'm Bella's father. You can call me Charlie." He sat down in the chair across from us.

I smiled and replied. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie." I had to admit, I was a little intimidated. Something about his confident stance told me he was probably in the army.

"Well, Charlie, Renée. Bella and I should be leaving now. It was nice to meet you both." We said our goodbyes and walked out of the front door.

"So," Bella started as we walked down the street. "Where exactly are we going?"

I chuckled and took her hand in mine. "It's a surprise, and you will just have to be patient for it. Don't worry. I'm sure you will love it."

She smiled and looked down when she murmured something under her breath. I think it sounded something like "As long as I'm with you."

My heart swelled. She felt the same way as I did. I didn't tell her yet, but I planned on telling my feelings to her tonight. It would be perfect—just like her.

We a bridge and I led her to a park. She laughed as she looked around her. I looked down at her, confused. "What's so funny, Bella?"

She blushed and looked up at me. "I remember when my brother and I were younger; we used to play games around here every evening. I was just going through some flashbacks."

Her eyes had a distant look, and I realized that she truly loved her brother. No matter how pesky he was to her, she would always love her brother. I never had any brothers or sisters, so I wouldn't know. But I always thought what it would be like to have one.

I lead her through a trail that was cleared and surrounded with flowers.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?" she looked back up at me. It sounded like I pulled her away from a train of thoughts.

"I was wondering what your full name is. We all call you Bella, but your brother calls you Isabella."

She giggled. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like to be called Bella, because Isabella seems to formal. My brother knows I hate it when people calls me Isabella, so he does it on purpose."

"Hmm…Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled. "I like it. It suits you perfectly."

She looked confused. "How does it suit me?"

I laughed quietly. "Well, Isabella Marie Swan just sounds so beautiful and outshining. Just like you."

She blushed and murmured her thanks. Then back up at me and asked, "What is _your_ full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen." I replied, promptly.

We finally reached the end of the trail and it opened out to a large lake. A few couples were sitting there, enjoying the view. I heard Bella gasp and turned to see her smiling. She looked up at me. "Edward i-it's beautiful."

I smiled. "But not as beautiful as you." I brushed my hand down her red cheek.

There was a spot near the lake that I had reserved for Bella and me. It was all set up with a picnic dinner and flowers surrounding it. The skies were orange and purple as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful scene and Bella looked all the more beautiful under it.

I sat down on the mat and Bella sat beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and noticed how she seemed to fit perfectly in my arms. She sighed and leaned closer into my embrace.

"Let's eat." I murmured.

I opened all the food with my left hand, since my other arm was around Bella. Everything smelled delicious. It was cooked by my mother. She was working in the kitchen all day to prepare this meal.

She coughed lightly and smiled up at me. "Everything is perfect, Edward. But…this is too much. You didn't have to do all this."

I smiled and placed my fingers on her lips. "Hush." I whispered. "Nothing is too much for you. _You_ are perfect, Bella."

She blushed beautifully and looked back at the food. We ate together, watching the sunset in a peaceful silence. When we were done, we cleaned up and snuggled against each other.

I pulled her hat off like I did when we first met and her hair fell, tumbling down her back when the pins gave off. I buried my face her hair and breath in her luscious scent. It was like strawberries and freesias…

"Bella…" I breathed.

She snuggled closer to me and buried her face in my chest. "Edward." She whispered back.

I smiled and pulled back, taking her face in my hands.

"Bella. You are so perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about you since I left you yesterday. I thought I would never take interest in a girl, but you have changed that. Immensely. When I told you that I used to be interested in being drafted into the war…well, that was before. When I thought girls were a waste of time. But after I met you all that had changed. You're different, Bella. You're not like those girls who always spend time in front of a mirror and wear big, puffy dresses. You're so simple, yet so beautiful at the same time. I don't think anyone else can compare to you Bella. There isn't anyone else I would rather be with. No one. Because, Bella" I leaned closer. "I love you." I breathed.

She smiled and tears where shining in her eyes. "Oh, Edward. I love you, too. More than anyone else. You have a special place in my heart that will always be cherished. I love you, Edward. I love you." She whispered the last sentence and leaned closer. I closed the gap and pressed my lips softly against hers. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Her lips were warm and soft. She placed her arms around my neck and I wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her closer. The other arm still cupped her face. All the while, I felt an electric current flowing through us.

After a long time, yet not long enough, she pulled back and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair softly and whispered her name over and over. It rolled off my lips like the soft, silky ripples of the lake.

The moon started to raise higher and the sun was disappearing. I sighed, but realized we still had the walk back home and smiled.

"Bella, we have to leave."

She sighed and took my hand to stand up. I wrapped everything in the blanket and she took her hat.

The walk home was comfortable and silent, with a few questions here and there.

We turned the corner of our street and I realized my time with her was almost over. I sighed. I wanted to be with her forever.

We reached her door and she turned around to give me hug. I hugged her back tightly.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I resisted the urge to pout like a 5 year old. Edward didn't seem happy to leave me either. I smiled, thinking about what he told me. He loved me the same way I loved him. And this time, It wasn't a dream. This was real. He was here and he loved me, just how I loved him.

I turned him to give him a tight hug and he hugged me back, just as tightly. You would think we were leaving each other forever. I laughed at the thought.

Edward pulled back and raised a perfect brow. I just shook my head and reached up on my tip toes to give him a goodbye kiss. It was short, but still conveyed all the love we had for each other.

I smiled up at him happily. "I love you." I whispered and coughed softly.

His eyebrows creased in worry. "I love you, too. Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine don't worry."

He nodded, kissed my forehead and left.

I just stood there, watching his retreating figure. When I snapped out of my trance, I turned towards the door. I was shocked to see it was already open. Maybe they just thought it was more convenient if the door were left open. I shrugged and opened the door.

Ok, this was strange. Usually Will would be standing there, waiting to ambush me with his jokes or pranks. But I didn't see anyone. Even Renée wasn't there to ask me about dinner.

"Mother?" No answer. "Father?" No answer. "Will?!" No answer.

I was starting to get worried and saw if they were sleeping upstairs. Suddenly, I began to cough. Hard. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I chugged the water down and gasped. That made it feel slightly better. I was about to go upstairs to see if anyone was there. But I stopped when I saw a torn paper on the dining table. I picked up the paper and noticed the hand writing to be my mother's. It seemed to be scribbled, like she was writing it in a rush.

_Bella, _

_You're father's condition has become worse and we took him to the hospital. Stay home. We will try to be back as soon as possible. I hope your dinner with Edward went great. Get some sleep. We will be back soon._

_Renée _

Tears began to flow out my eyes as I read the note. I threw the note down and grabbed my purse as I ran out the door, quickly locking it.

I walked swiftly down the candle-lit streets, trying not to trip over my dress.

"Bella?!"

I turned to see Edward standing outside his door with a worried expression.

I didn't think as I threw myself in his arms and began blubbering.

"E-Edward. Ch-Charlie! My f-father…h-he is in the… the h-hospital." I couldn't say anything else, because I just kept crying.

Edward held me close and whispered soothing words in my ears. I felt him pulling me, but I didn't open my eyes to see. They were shut with tears pouring out and soaking his shirt. Wherever he took me, it felt a good deal warmer. I realized I had be shivering and the warm air made me feel better. I was able to think clearly and opened my eyes. We were in a living room that had nice looking furniture.

"Edward…where are we?" I asked

He coughed lightly and replied that we were in his house.

"Edward" called an unfamiliar voice.

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful middle-aged woman with dark red hair. She was probably Edward mother.

She looked at me and her face became worried. I clutched Edward's shirt and he pulled me closer.

"Oh…sweetheart." She whispered.

"Mother." Edward interrupted. "This is Bella Swan."

She looked back at me and walked closer and sat next to me, stroking my hair.

That was when I began coughing uncontrollably. Again. Like Charlie. I shuddered as my coughs were shaking through me violently.

"Oh my. I'll get the water." Edward's mother ran out of the room and returned with a glass of water. Edward took the glass from her and tilted it so it poured down my throat.

This time, it didn't help. I kept coughing hard coughs. It began to hurt.

"Bella? Bella?! What's happening??" Edward began to pat my back, but nothing help. I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

The last thing I heard was an angel crying. "Bella don't leave me."

I tried to stop the angel from crying, but the darkness won over me and pulled me into dark depths.

**Ok, guys. Spanish Influenza coming in. Sorry if you thought it was too soon. I was just too excited to get it into the story. I hope it doesn't look rushed.**

**Please please review!! You guys are so awesome! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hold on Tight

**A/N: I'M SORRY!! You guys can throw rocks at me and bury in the deepest pits of hell if you want. I understand if you hate me now. My cousin came over from Houston and never let me get on the computer unless he wanted to play some stupid game called "Rumble Fighter" or watch BraiPOP videos...WHO WATCHES BRAINPOP VIDEOS DURING THE SUMMER?! **

**Ok, anyways. I'm back now and I will be updating regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I could only faintly hear the voices buzzing around me. I caught a few words like, "alright…hurry…worse…chance…" but that was it. I couldn't make sense of these words. Because the only thing in my mind was Edward. Where was he right now? Was it his hand that was wrapped in mine? I couldn't tell. I felt really sore around my chest, like it was being ripped apart, each time more violent than before. That was the only feeling that my body produced. I wonder if I made it to the hospital in time to see my father…My father! How could I have forgotten! I've been so careless. Oh, god. Mother wrote that Father was in a really bad condition; how bad? Here I am sleeping! I'm so lazy! I need to get up to see my father. I tried to fight against the darkness. I thrashed my arms and legs and tried to lift my head. But I couldn't move anything. I felt too sluggish. My hearing was becoming a little better, but the pain in my chest was still there. I thrashed harder and gasped. My heavy lids were finally defeated and I pulled my eyes open. The first thing I saw was golden eyes and a beautiful face.

I gasped. Who was this? Was I dreaming? I shook my head to push away the damn sleepiness, but the face still stayed there. His fingers were running across my neck. I shivered. His hands were so _cold_.

"Bella?!"

That velvet voice…Edward! I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and saw Edward's frantic eyes. He gasped and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Oh, Bella. Bella. You woke up! Finally. You've been out for 4 days! I was so worried. But you're ok now. You're going to be fine." It seemed like he was trying to convince himself this more than me.

"Edward." I tried to say his name, but it came out as a slurred, "Ewwaaa…" My throat was raspy and I still had trouble breathing. I felt the rip in my chest again.

Edward stroked my face and shook his head. "Shh…darling it's ok. It's ok."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. Somehow, it helped with the breathing, slightly. "Faa-uhh…" _Rip!_

The golden-eyed man spoke up for the first time. "Your father? He's in the other room. It's ok. You are all going to be ok." His tone sounded like Edward's, like he was trying to convince himself. He also sounded slightly evasive; like he was trying to hide something. I also realized his voice was like smooth silk and warm at the same time. Like music.

He shook his head lightly, like he was trying to clear out his mind, and smiled at me. "I am you doctor, Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded slightly this time, afraid to feel the rip in my chest when I spoke. My eyes moved back to Edward's face. He seemed flushed and his hair was messier than usual. There were circles under his green eyes like he hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time.

He stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Bella…" He breathed. He looked back up at the doctor. "How is she?" His eyes held the sadness that was laced in his voice.

The doctor sighed and looked at me with a hard expression. "We will do anything in our power to save her." Was all he said before he left the room.

Still evasive. Why couldn't he just say I was going to die? Was that so hard? It wasn't _his_ life he was losing. It was _mine._

Edward inhaled shakily and exhaled, as his eyes trailed back to my face. He placed his hands on the side of my face as he bent his lead lower until it was just inches from mine. "You will live, Bella. I know you will. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything take you away from me. I love you, Bella." Tears began to pour down my face and I saw a tear escape his eyes as well.

I tried to return my love to him, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. "I-I lov—" I broke off wincing and Edward placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh." He murmured. "Don't strain yourself." Then his soft lips came down on mine with the most gentle of touches. It was soft and slow, but still passionate. I felt weak and couldn't lift my arms up, but his hands stroked my face as we kissed.

He pulled away and looked at me with sad eyes. More tears were falling down his face.

I tried to shake my head. "D-don't cry." I gasped out. "Please." My voice was no more than a whisper, but I was sure he could hear it.

He sighed and took my hand in his. "I love you, Bella." He kissed my hand and used it to wipe his tears away. "I love you." He whispered over and over between kisses.

My eyes began to droop and I tried to keep them open. I didn't want to leave Edward. I wanted to keep looking into his emerald green eyes. Keep feeling his soft lips against my knuckles. Keep listening to his soft voice.

But the darkness didn't allow it. It won over my struggles and pulled my lids down. The last thing I heard was an angel's strangled voice.

"Don't leave me, Bella."

-

Edward's POV:

I watched as my angel's lovely brown eyes closed down and her breathing soon evened out. I was slightly comforted by the fact that she was sleeping. It took the pain away from her face as the peaceful, nonchalant look washed over. I stroked her hair and kissed her hand again.

I heard a click behind me and turned around. My mother walked in with teary eyes. She walked up to me and put a hand down on my shoulder in comfort. She looked at Bella and her frown deepened.

"What did Dr. Cullen say?" She whispered.

I looked down and didn't say anything. I didn't want to repeat his words. I knew my Bella would live. She won't leave me. I know it. I just know it.

Mother sighed and sat in the chair next to me. She placed a hand on Bella's pale cheek and stared at her for a long moment.

After a peaceful time of silence, mother spoke again, her voice choked. "Does she know?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "No." I sighed again. "And it's better if we don't tell her. Not yet. She doesn't need to know. It would crush her."

She nodded. "You're right." She inhaled a shaky breath. "Edward. There's something I need to tell you."

My eyes snapped open and I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. I turned to look at Mother, and saw her eyes filled with tears.

I took my right hand off of Bella's and took my mother's hand in it. "What's wrong?"

She looked away from me and bit her lip. "Edward. The reason your father extended his stay in Georgia was not because of the business." She broke off and sobbed.

I gasped. "Mother? Wh-what's wrong? Is he okay? What happened?!" My voice grew louder and my gasps were shorter.

She tried to control her sobs as she explained. "Edward, he…he was suffering the same thing Bella is suffering. The Spanish Influenza. I just got the news this morning…that…that he didn't make it." Her sobs broke free again and I held her close, feeling my tears starting to fall as well. This must be a lie. Not my father. He was strong. He held our family together. How will I manage my family when he was gone?

My eyes widened and I looked back at Bella. She was sleeping peacefully, not knowing of all the deaths that circled around her. Charlie… Renée…and now my father. What would happen to Bella? All these deaths started to make me think twice. Dr. Cullen himself seemed skeptical about Bella's life.

I took my arm off of Mother's shoulder and placed it back onto Bella's hand.

Mother stroked Bella's forehead. "Poor girl." She whispered. Her voice was a little stronger now. "She doesn't deserve this. First her father died from the influenza. And her mother's heart attack. And now her little brother is suffering like her."

I sighed painfully and closed my eyes. "I know." I whispered. Why was God so cruel to her like this? She never deserved all this pain and misery. No. Such an angel deserved a joyful life and happiness.

Sighing again, I opened my eyes. "How is William?" I asked, thinking of her usually hyper little brother. When I went to see him this morning, he seemed very weak. Worse than Bella. The poor kid tried to fight the pain, but couldn't.

She sighed again. "Only a few more days…" She coughed lightly. "I'm going to get some water. My throat feels a little…dry." She got up and left the room.

I stared after her, confused. Because my throat felt the same way. Dry. I was also starting to feel a little warm.

My eyes wandered back to Bella's lovely face.

I sighed.

If she died…I knew exactly what I would do next.

I would follow her.

Anywhere.

**A/N: I know I know. You guys are probably like "YOU TAKE A WHOLE MONTH TO UPDATE AND ALL WE GET IS THIS TINY LITTLE CHAPTER WITH A BUNCH OF DEATHS AND CRYING AND A CORNY ENDING?!" **

**I'm sorry! It's been a long time and I'm trying to get back into the feel of the story. I promise you that I will have longer chapters in the future! Just bear with me.**


	6. Chapter 5: Waking of the Dead

**A/N: Ok, so I suck at keeping promises so I'm just gonna stop with that. But I'm so sorry I havn't updated in centuries. You all can be mad at me because my only excuse is I had homework and I was really lazy. Honestly, I'm not really feeling this story anymore. I'm not getting as much response to it as I'm getting in "I won't leave you." So I'm thinking about which one to update more often. I'll have a pole on that later today.**

**Disclaimer: It's starting to feel like a broken record going on over and over again. I don't own twilight...I don't own twilight...**

* * *

Edward's POV:

(2 weeks later)

I had least expected this.

I'm not saying that I expected everyone else to die and for myself to go one living without any other miseries in the world.

But I wasn't prepared.

The _pain_. It was like my lungs were torn fiercely and mercilessly with every cough that barked out of my lips. This wasn't like any pain I have faced before. No. It was far worse.

I gasped and concentrated on the warped ceiling tile, trying to divert my attention from my screaming lungs.

But I couldn't block the sound of the people around me. All of whom I loved dearly.

To my right, my mother was lying, barely in a better condition than I was. The frequent sounds of her coughs and struggles pierced me. I knew she wasn't going to make it, and I was long past denial. It was better if she had left the pain altogether. Such a sweet woman should never experience this pain.

Neither should the beautiful angel.

Bella was lying on the cot to my left. These past couple of weeks was the worst. They told Bella what had happened to her family. She screamed, cried, thrashed. She didn't believe us. The fact that her father, mother, and brother had died was too much for her. Her lungs were worse from all her screaming and crying. Her chances of dying were high.

And all I could do was watch.

I felt sick. Sick to the core. I couldn't believe I had let this happen. Sometimes I thought that God was a cruel person. He produces something beautiful, pure, then swallows it away in the vilest treachery. Of all the people. Why Bella? Why _my _Isabella?

I winced as the sounds of coughing and whimpering escaped her lips. She was barely on edge. I always get anxious, knowing she could die any second now.

I had long made my decision of following her through. Even if I survived this, I would find a way to stay with my Bella. I would do anything. And I knew that.

It's a strange thing, love. A few weeks ago, I would have scoffed if a grown man had told me this. _"Love?"_ I would ask. _"Have you lost your mind?"_

But I know now the answer to that question:

_No, I lost my heart, to her._

I looked over at Bella.

What a beauty.

Is there anyone else that could match to her angelic features? The way her eyes were filled with chocolate pools? The way her nose was shaped to perfection? The way her cheeks would keep that warm shade of red? The way her lips were full, pink, and luscious?

I thought not.

Even in her sick state. Even when her face showed her pain, she was still the most beautiful woman on the planet. No. In the universe.

I started. Dr. Carlisle rushed into the room with a grim expression. He was looking at my mother and worry flashed his eyes. He walked over to her.

My mother seemed to be struggling to tell him something. Something important it seemed. She was struggling to let the words out. Dr. Carlisle just nodded as his lips set in a tight line. As soon as he nodded, my mother's face became relaxed. Peaceful.

It took me a few moments to realize what happened.

Dead.

My mother.

I bit back the urge to scream. My mother. My _mother_ was dead. I would never see her again. Not unless I followed her like I would for Bella.

Bella.

I turned towards Bella who seemed to slipping off. She was shaking and twitching violently.

"Bella!" I yelled, hoping to hear words of reassurance from her.

It was a vain hope. All I got in response was a weak whimper.

I turned back to Dr. Carlisle. He looked at me with a speculative look.

"You have to save her!" I begged, ignoring the pain in my chest. "You have to! Please!" I gasped.

He closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking. Was he insane?? This was no time to be thinking! The lady who I would kill for is dying and he feels the need to weigh his options?? I shrieked out in frustration.

Finally, he opened his eyes and nodded.

But it felt as if I had already slipped off after that.

The feeling of flying through the air gave me a shoot of thrill and fear. Had I already died? What happened to Bella? Where is she?

It wasn't until we arrived in a small room that I had realized that Dr. Carlisle was the one who carried me here. I looked over to my left and there Bella was, still struggling against the pain.

I watched with wide eyes as Dr. Carlisle lowered his head against Bella's neck. What was he doing? It looked like he was kissing her. If I was strong enough, I would have punched his nose in and break his jaw. Did he bring us here just to bed Bella, and make me watch? No way. No.

Suddenly Bella let out a loud pain-filled scream. I cringed and then stared at Dr. Carlisle, my eyes accusing. "What did you do to her?!" I asked, shocked.

The traitor didn't even answer my question. He didn't even look disturbed! What an evil idiot!

He bent his head down to my neck. What was he doing?

And then, as if the pain I was experiencing wasn't enough, another round of pain, ten times worst, shot through my system. It was like a violent, blazing fire shooting all through me, starting from my neck and going through all my body.

I couldn't stand it. I begged dear God for death. Just take me away. Now. Please!

I didn't have to beg much longer. The darkness began to sweep away.

And for once…

I welcomed death.

Bella's POV:

Confusion has always been a frustrating emotion.

Everything was strange about this morning.

For one, I woke up feeling better and sharper. Usually when I wake up, I just want to pull the sheets above my head and sleep again. For a grouchy non-morning person, this morning was very strange.

Also, I didn't recognize my surroundings. The walls were a light beige color and were adorned with exquisite paintings of what seemed to be Venetian cities and rivers.

Could it be that this was heaven? Have I died? Where are my mother, father, and Will? I looked around when my gaze fell upon someone who made me gasp.

If I had thought Edward was the most handsome man I had ever seen before, he was now the most handsome man to walk the face of the earth. His facial features where sharper and shaped to perfection. His skin was paler than before. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time.

His eyes…

Red?

How? When? Where? I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what was going when something hit me.

I was with Edward. I was in heaven was able to spend the rest of my existence with my love.

I smiled widely and threw my arms around him.

"Edward! Oh, Edward! We're together. We're fine! Oh my goodness." I felt like sobbing, but the strange thing was that for some reason it felt like I didn't know how to produce tears.

His cold hands stroked my arms, back, face, shoulders, setting a relaxing feeling where his hands wandered. "Oh, Bella! Isabella!" He murmured into my hair. "I thought I had lost you! I thought we would never see each other again!" His voice was filled with such anguish that had pierced me.

"Edward, it's ok now. We're happy and together. Nothing will ruin us now."

But why did I have a strange feeling inside me when I said that?

Edward's POV:

I practically cried out, thanking all gods known and unknown when I saw that Bella was alive and well. My love. My life. My soul.

I never thought it was possible, but she was even more beautiful than before. Her heart shaped face had softer edges that made it so graceful. Her lips were full and proportionate as her nose was shaped perfectly. Her long hair seemed wavier and cascaded down her back in gentle curls.

But what troubled me was how pale her skin was. It was like the color of snow. She had less color on her face than she did when she was sick. Then her eyes had dark circles under them that made it look like she hadn't gotten much sleep. Finally her wide, beautiful eyes. What had once been a deep brown color was now a bright crimson color. This confused me. How? I thought.

It was when my throat started to burn slightly that I got worried. Did my sickness not go away completely?

Suddenly, Dr. Carlisle walked into the room.

"It seems like they need to go hunting immediately. I must explain everything clearly."

He didn't even open his mouth when he said that, was he some kind of ventriloquist?

He sat down in the chair in front of the bed and folded his hands together as he leaned forward.

"Isabella. Edward. You both need to listen to me carefully. I know this will be a lot to digest, but it's the truth."

He took a deep breath.

"I am a vampire. I changed both of you into a vampire by biting you and injecting my venom into your systems. Now that both of you are vampires, you will need to learn to hunt. But I do not hunt humans. It is not my way. I don't find it just to take away their innocent lives. Instead, I feed upon the blood of animals. You're eyes are red because you are newborn vampires who crave human blood. After practicing my way, you eyes will turn into a gold color like me. Your skin is now cold and hard, a factor to your immortality. You're speed for anything is very fast. Also, you don't have to breath. It's not a necessity, a habit. I think I've covered everything. Do you have any questions?"

Was. He. Serious. This must have been some kind of sick joke. He's going to tell us it was April Fool's Day, and then we will all share a hearty laugh. I glanced briefly at Bella's face and she too had a shocked look frozen on her face.

But his face was perfectly serious. He seemed like he really meant this.

"But…but I don't see any coffins?" Bella's voice stuttered as her red eyes flickered at the bed and her surroundings. I gasped. Her voice was like the sacred church bell. It had a sweet, musical flow to it.

The doctor laughed. "Myth. Actually, Vampires don't sleep."

Bella's eyes widened. "What do you mean…don't…sleep?"

"I mean exactly what I say. Vampires don't have the ability to sleep. You will be awake for the rest of your life."

"Burned by the sun?" I asked.

"Myth." He repeated. His eyes were wary, like he was expecting something to happen. He was even speaking without moving his lips at all. "Any second now…Any moment now…"

"What are you anticipating so anxiously?" I asked.

His eyes flashed to mine. "Do you feel a…burning sensation in your throat?" He asked, seeming to pick his words carefully.

Now that he had mentioned it…I did. There was a strange feeling. Like my throat was parched.

Bella looked up at me. I looked into her eyes for a second and then looked back at Carlisle. "Yeah, I do."

He nodded stiffly. "Come." He said, and swiftly left the room.

I looked down at Bella, who looked back up at me and trailed her long finer down my cheek. "Beautiful." She whispered.

I smiled softly and kissed her deeply for a few seconds, then took her hand before running out the door to follow the doctor.

The feeling of running was very exhilarating. I found that I was a little faster than Bella, but I slowed my pace for her to keep up.

I had a feeling that this doctor was a very anxious man. He kept muttering things out loud, regardless of whether we could have heard him or not.

We finally got to a part of the forest that seemed to be abandoned.

He turned around and faced us. "Ok. Use your noses. It's the only sense that is important here. Suck the blood completely out. Don't go out of my sight. I will show you how to do it first."

We nodded. He ran through a few trees and that was when I smelled it. It went straight into my nose and I felt a new form through myself. It was thirsty, violent, and vicious. Low growls escaped my throat as I ran faster. I heard Bella's soft growls behind me.

We watched as Carlisle attacked a jackal and sank his teeth into it with such precision. Not a single drop of blood fell on him.

When he was done, he looked up and nodded at us.

I sped off, using my sense of smell, just as Carlisle had instructed. Once my nose hit the scent, I let my feet take me where the luscious smell came from. I pushed the offensive branches out of the way. When I got closer, I pushed my feet to run harder and then tackled the animal, not caring what it was or the loud yelping it was emitting. Once I was done, I threw the animal down and looked at it's limp body. Fox. It certainly was appetizing.

I continued this routine. It was kind of frustrating to have the doctor watching the whole time, but he meant well. He wouldn't stop the damn talking to himself though.

When we all finished, we ran back home. I held Bella close to my side as we ran. I still couldn't get over the fact that we were together and would live together for eternity was so overwhelming. I felt my emotions going wild with elation and exhilaration.

As soon as we got home, Carlisle told us to take us a shower. He instructed me to the one in his room and Bella got the one in the room that I had woken up in.

I finished the shower before Bella had and went into the living room where Carlisle was silently watching the television. It seemed like it was more news about the influenza.

"Spreading to the east now…I guess we could move somewhere to the Northwest. Definitely Northwest. Especially with these thirsty newborns. Yes that would be better. Much better. And—"

"Excuse me?" I cut him off, frustrated. "Sir, if you're going to be talking all day, can you please talk in your head? It's very frustrating to listen to your rambling day and night!"

He looked at me confused and amused. "Edward. I am talking in my head." He said, as if I were mentally competent.

I narrowed my eyes. "No you're not."

"Hmm…What am I saying right now?" He asked. "The solution to Newton's equations were derived from the physics of kinematic and dynamic propaganda through which…"

"Ok! Ok" I yelled, overwhelmed. "You just said something about Newton and his equation and kine…something." I said.

Carlisle smiled widely. "By God, Edward! I think you can read my mind!" He exclaimed.

I looked back at him uncertainly. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I haven't been saying that much all day, and yet you say I was talking non-stop. So I can only conclude that you can read my mind. Correct?"

I looked down. "Well…yes. But how come I couldn't read Bella's mind then?" I asked.

"What about my mind?"

I turned around at the soft angelic voice and saw Bella standing behind the couch. She was as beautiful as ever in a casual blue dress. Her hair was let down, just the way I liked it as it flowed softly down her back in beautiful, soft curls.

I took her hand and pulled her to sit down next to me. Holding her closely, I looked into her eyes and tried to 'read her mind.'

Nothing.

I brought her head closer to mine until our foreheads were touching and closed my eyes, concentrating.

Still nothing.

I opened my eyes, shocked and looked at Bella. She looked back up at me, confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, timidly.

I chuckled without humor and shook my head. "No, Bella. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just…you are thinking right now, right?" I asked.

It was after I said that did I realize how stupid the question sounded. Carlisle voiced his side of humor too. I glanced at him, glaring playfully.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure I am…" She answered, sounding confused. She glanced at Carlisle who was smiling lightly. "What's going on?" She asked.

Carlisle was going to answer, but I beat him to the punch. "Bella, I can read minds." I said, slowly, glancing at Carlisle once. "Apparently vampires can have powers and I can read minds…Except for one."

Bella looked up at me with curious, crimson eyes. I chuckled at her confused expression.

"Yours."

* * *

**A/N: And...that's that for this chapter. Hope it wasn't too boring. I tried to include some Bella/Edward in it, and I know there's not that much, but there's just so much to cover!**

**Please review! Please please please!**

**And check my pole later today.**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
